Screw The Rules, I Have Money!(RE)
by EmiTheInsane
Summary: I think the title sais it all...


**I've corrected a few typos on this one!**

**A hilarious idea I got after watching tv. I'm not sure what I've watched at the time, but this is the result^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I'm not gaining any money by posting this! I just own the plot. I also do not own Bugatti and BMW!<strong>

**Screw The Rules, I Have Money!**

"Well, Mr. Kaiba...It looks like a write-off. There's nothing we can do."

"That's what I thought. Send me the bill for the dispose."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you."

As Anzu and Seto walked out of the garage, he knew he'd definetly get to hear a speech from his girlfriend. It was obvious that she wasn't as satisfied with the situation as he was.

"Seto, I can't believe you! The car is totally wrecked!"

"I know, and?"

"We could have ignored the guy!"

"No, we couldn't. He obviously didn't know who I am...Well now he knows. Besides, no one insults you and mentions my parents."

Anzu knew that too well and agreed with him at this point. They were now walking home with the intention to get another car. They never saw the grocerie store from the inside...

**-Flashback-**

"Anything else?" He asked, looking over the list they just wrote. Each times they went to the grocerie store there was at least one thing they forgot.

"Hm, I think that would be everything...Oh! We for-"

Anzu was interrupted by a loud thud coming from the outside of Seto's door. Both of them instanstly looked out of the window, only to see the owner of an expensive car putting a few bags on the passenger seat. He seemed quite annoyed and was muttering some words they couldn't understand due to the closed window.

Seto looked back at her, with a shocked expression.

"Anzu...Did he just...?"

"...I think he hit our car with his door..."

As Seto looked out of the window again, and witnessed the guy was about to walk away. He instantly opened his door.

"Oi! You just banged your door into our car, how about an apology!"

The man turned on his heels and looked down at the two teens. They noticed he had to be in his mid-fortys and he seemed to be more than wealthy.

"Why should I apologize to two kids? Let me guess, you are daddy's boy who wants to impress that little whore on your side with a big black BMW, am I right?"

Anzu's eyes widened. _'Oh no...' _She knew he just insulted her, but she was a person who could ignore such things. Seto on the other side was overprotective when it came to his family. The guy also mentioned a painful subject; His parents.

"You know, If I really wanted to impress her, I wouldn't be driving the BMW. And if you dare to insult my girlfriend again I'll make sure you'll see an ambulance from the inside soon."

"Now this is what I needed today. First my good for nothing servants forgot to purchase the food I ordered and now some rich kid is trying to threaten me! Get out of my way, I don't have time for this. Go boink your slut."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, and before Anzu could hold him back, he slammed his door into the guy's expensive Bugatti.

"Oh my God, my car! You're going to pay for that you brat!"

Seto looked at him teasingly, and slammed the door once again into the vehicle. He closed the door again, to see what was going to happen. The man walked to the passenger side and...did the same as Seto.

Anzu knew the stubborn blue-eyed took this as a challenge, and that she couldn't hold him back.

"Seto...Whatever you're planning...Don't do it."

But she knew there was no use. She had to wait and see what he was about to do.

He waited until the guy sat back into the driver's seat and was about to drive away.

Seto slammed his door another 5 times...The guy looked into his eyes and saw the wide, challenging grin.

"Seto-gaaah!"

The man had the nerve to get out of the parking lot, but not without scraping the entire left side of Seto's car.

"Looks like he wants to play...Anzu, would you mind getting out of the car?"

"No, Seto, you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Nothing's going to happen."

Anzu knew she could trust him, even if what he did didn't seem logical to her. And who could resist those beautiful blue eyes?

"Okay, okay..."

As soon as she opened the door to step back, Seto engaged reverse. The satisfied look the man got from scraping the BMW faded away as he saw Seto's face. Before he could think about it, the black car of his future nightmares crashed right into the back of his Bugatti.

"What the hell?!"

Anzu couldn't believe him. "Seto!"

There was nothing she could do to stop the two of them. Next thing Seto knew was the dark blue car slamming his still intact side.

They went on like that, until the police and the tow trucks came...

**-End Flashback**-

"Seto...Aren't you afraid of getting sued by that guy?"

He saw the seriousness in her eyes, and the only thing he did, was to put an arm around her.

"Anzu...Screw the rules, I have money."


End file.
